Make me Love you
by buddieluvr
Summary: When Harry mysteriously disappears, everyone is left wondering. Except Hermione. She is the only one that knows what happened, but a certain Slytherin holds a power over her that might make her reveal the secret she never knew.


**a/n: Hey guys this is my first fanfic (well not really, but close enough), and I hope you like it! I set it for after the 6th book, but it is still out of context a little bit…okay a lot. Please review!**

_Hermione _

_Meet me in the Owlry this afternoon around 5 p.m. I need to talk to you (don't bring Ron, I will talk to him at a later time). _

_I miss you, _

_Harry_

Hermione read the note twice, not really believing Harry sent it. It was already the middle of September, during Hermione and Ron's 7th year at Hogwarts.

After that horrible night, Harry mysteriously vanished, or so everyone thought, except Hermione. She was there when he departed after Dumbledore's funeral, and she remembered that night and thought about it often.

--------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, come with me. I want to tell you something." Harry told Hermione, while Ron was talking with other students in the Great Hall. They had just finished the feast, and everyone was departing, or saying their final good-byes.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" Hermione followed him outside, Harry gently holding her hand leading her. They were headed down to the lake, bordering the Forbidden Forest. He paused for a minute, looking out over the dark, shining water. The moon clearly reflecting off the surface, he and Hermione glowed, Harry still holding her hand. Then, he pulled her into a strong embrace, breathing in her scent and whispering in her ear.

"Hermione, remember this always: I have always loved you, more than a best friend or a sister or even Ginny. But, I still need to go away. I can't stay here, I have a destiny to defeat Voldemort in the end, and I need to fulfill it. I am so sorry." And with that, he let her go and walked towards the forest.

"Harry! Wait!" She called after him, and ran to catch up with him. It started to rain, just a little.

"Don't go, or let me come with you." She said firmly, holding his arm. It started to rain harder, and soon she was soaked.

"Hermione, no! I can't, I have to do this!" He yelled back at her. He looked into her watery eyes, and knew it wasn't from the rain.

"I don't want you to go! I love you too!" Hermione cried and looked up at him. "Please, don't go. Please." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, please understand. I love you, remember that. I want you to be safe, okay? Go back to Hogwarts in August, and stay there. Don't try and look for me, I will come see you." He looked at her one last time and then apparated away, leaving her in the rain.

"Good-bye, Hermione."

Ron found her later that night, soaked and exhausted, lying on a stone bench by a willow tree. He carried her back to the castle, and she fell asleep in his strong arms that night in the common room on the couch, dreaming it was Harry. She never told Ron the details, or what really happened at all for that matter. She claimed she forgot.

But, every time she remembered, her heart ached, and she wished he was there, next to her.

-----------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------

She went back to her dorm, and changed her clothes from her uniform to a dark blue cotton shirt and nice-fitting pair of faded jeans. Her hair had gotten a million tangles in it since this morning, so she ran a brush through it, and put it in a messy, loose ponytail. It showed off how curly and silky it had become as she matured. She slipped on her running shoes, and set off for the owlry.

It was only 4 o'clock, so she took her time walking leisurely through the castle grounds, enjoying the nice sunny Friday afternoon.

"Hermione! Hey, wait up!" Ron ran up beside her, happy to have found her. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Where you headed?"

"Oh! I was just headed…" She started to say, then remembered '_Don't bring Ron' _"…To the astronomy tower! I love the view from way up there, and it's a great place to read… Oh, gosh! I forgot my book in the library. Can you go check if it's still there? Please?"

"Yeah, no problem. You go ahead and go up there, an I will meet you after I get your book." Ron told her.

"Thanks, Ron. The book is called 'The Ancient History of Egypt'. It's a muggle book, and it doesn't belong to Hogwarts." She told him, knowing full well that she just made that up, and there was no such book in the library. She also knew that the astronomy tower is clear on the other side of the school grounds from the Owlry. She felt kind of guilty, lying to Ron, but she didn't want to risk anything.

Ron nodded, and set off for the library. Ron knew she was telling a big fat lie. He knew her all too well, and knew she hated the astronomy tower, because of a certain incident that happened last year. Plus, Hermione never said 'Oh ,gosh!'. She thought it was such stuck-up preppy-girlish phrase, the complete opposite of her personality.

Oo00oO

She set her course for the owlry, not noticing someone following her through the shadows. She was walking up the stone steps, when she heard whispering inside. She took hold of her wand and crept a bit closer, straining to listen to what the whispering was saying.

"She is on her way now…it is 4:50. You all know the plan, right? Oh, god you're retarded Crabbe! All we are doing is capturing her, not that hard. When we hear the signal, we apparate back to the meeting place, got it? Good, now get ready…" The whispers quieted, and Hermione ran around to the other side of the owlry, where she could peek into the window.

Ron, who was watching nearby, behind a tree, had no idea what Hermione was doing, so he stepped up to the owlry. He thought he saw her go in, so he pushed the door open.

"_STUPEFY!"_ The kidnappers jumped and threw a bag over him, not really seeing that it was Ron, and not Hermione. The signal never sounded, the overseer was watching the whole thing, including Hermione sneaking around to the window. He sneaked up behind her, grabbed her wand, and covered her mouth. She tried to spin around, and he let go of her mouth, and faced her to him.

She gasped at what she saw…silvery-blue eyes…shiny blond hair…Draco Malfoy was trying to kidnap her! Before she could get out of his grasp, he hugged her tight, so she could not move, and apparated away.

Oo00oO

Crabbe and Goyle knew they screwed something up, when it had been a whole thirty minutes and there was still no signal. Goyle breathed a heavy sigh, "Crabbe…what's going on? Why hasn't he given the signal yet? We got the girl already, right?" He looked at the bag. It was a lot bigger than he remembered Granger being, and he remembered her good. "Let's check it out, real quick." He reached over and pulled the bag off, revealing Ron. "Oh crap…" Just as they pulled the bag off, a sixth year was walking in with her friend, namely Ginny and Luna. The two deatheaters apparated out off there as fast as you can say Gryffindor.

"Ron! Oh, Crabbe! Goyle! Damn you both to hell! Get back here, you cowards! Aghh!" She ran into the middle of the owlry shouting, frustrated. Luna ran over to Ron, and using a new spell she learned last month, un-stupefied him. "Ron, are you okay?" She looked at him, and noticed he was still stupefied. "Uh, I think that this spell might only work on animals, Gin. Let's get him to Madame Pomfrey, quick." They picked him up with much effort, but not much success and luckily, Dean was coming over to the owlry. They got him over to the infirmary, and went to class. They decided to talk to him later, and find out what happened.

Oo00oO

When they got to the meeting place, Draco held Hermione for a few minutes longer, Hermione unconscious. He laid her on the couch, and went to get something to drink in the next room.

Hermione woke with a start, and looked around. She had no idea where she was, but it was familiar somehow. The room glowed from a blazing fireplace, and there was a large window on the other side of the room. Next to the window were a desk, and a bookcase. She sat up on the couch, it was a red velvet lounge chair, like the ones the princesses dreamed on when they were locked up in the high tower, the princesses her mother read her from fairy tales. There was a plush cream rug on the stone floor, in front of the couch and fireplace. There was also a door, a wooden door with a brass knob on it. The door opened, and Draco walked into the room. She looked at him; he was wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He had a small silver pendant around his neck, and he was holding a glass. He looked right back at her, in her dark blue T-shirt, faded jeans and ponytail.

"Are you cold?" He asks her, out of nowhere. He walks a little bit closer, and she steps back, very nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, um, no, not really. Why am I here, what's going on, where am I?" She asks, though too fast to hear.

"Come here." He said, not really commanding, and holding out his hand.

"No! You tricked me, and kidnapped me! I don't trust you, I never have!" She yelled, while walking closer to him without realizing it. Soon, she was standing right next to him, and he grabbed her hand. "What? What's going on?" She said when he grabbed her.

"Good girl. Now, listen, I am going to be taking care of you, so if you need something ask me, okay? You must stay in this room unless I give you permission otherwise. Now, are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not some kind of pet! No, I'm not hungry, just leave me alone." She was clearly upset, she was looking away from him, with her arms crossed.

"You are mine. And I know you are hungry, so tell me what you want." He was trying to be patient, but she was really pushing it.

"Nothing. I don't want anything from you, I want you to leave me alone, or take me back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I can't do that. But if you really aren't hungry, fine. Come sit over here with me on the carpet."

She walked over to where the carpet was and sat on it as far away from him as possible. "Closer, don't tease me." She scooted a little bit closer, but still at least a foot and a half away from him. He leaned over and pulled her in his lap and she started to shiver. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, and she started to calm down a little bit, but she was still shivering, so he hugged her tighter. "I'm not scared!" She protested. "I just hate being in your arms, and I shaking with rage I'm trying to hold back." She had an expression of murderous anger on her face, and her fists were balled up.

"Okay, now let me explain. You can't ever touch this silver pendant, got it? It allows me to apparate anywhere, and have command over any one person I choose. I chose you to get to Potter. I am a deatheater, and I am working for the Dark Lord. But I am a fairly new recruit, and simply because I am Lucius's son have I been chosen to complete this task. Potter has collected 6 of the 7 hocruxes, and guess what? You contain the 7th, aren't you so lucky!" He yawned and stretched out his arms, giving Hermione a chance to escape from his lap. She jumped up, punching Draco in the stomach with her elbow while doing so, and ran to the wooden door. She pulled with all her might, but the door wouldn't open. She pounded on it with her fists, suddenly screamed out of pain, then collapsed into an unconscious state.

"Damn, not again, I thought it might have worn off by now, shit, this is bad." He let out a long sigh, picked her up and set her on the couch. "I guess I should tell her about that little flaw, maybe tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Okay! There you go!**


End file.
